Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS parody casts. Cast *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Mac *Toby as OJ *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Percy as Sunshine *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran *Spencer as Zebedee *D261 as Zak *Arry as Zug *Bert as Zip *George as Captain Zero *Rocky as Lord Stinker *Bulgy as Jack the Grappler *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Garbage Master *Duck as Grampus *Oliver as Sea Rouge *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Bill as Blair *Ben as Burke *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Puffa *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Goods Engine *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Billy Shoepeck *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sally Seaplane *Molly as S.S. Vienna *Rosie as Pearl *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Oliver as Boomer *BoCo as Fire Chief *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Bluenose *Stepney as Sea Rogue *Salty as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Splatter and Dodge as The Pirates *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Coast Guard *Terence as The Messenger *Smudger as Nantucket *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba *Hiro as Old Rusty *Daisy as Kraka-Toa *Kevin as Little Ditcher *Montana (from Play Safe) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Murdoch as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey *Arthur as Jack *Troublesome Trucks as the Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as White Fleet *The Chinese Dragon as the Ghostly Galleon *Mavis as The Duchess *Belle as Princess Alice Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 1: High Tide *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 2: Quarantine *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 3: Trapped *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 4: Bigg Freeze *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 5: Ghosts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 6: Up River *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 7: 4th of July *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 8: Pirate *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 9: Jinxed *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 10: High Winds *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 11: Munitions *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 12: Percy *Dcolemanh's Thomas/TUGS Parody 13: Henry Trivia *The first parody shows Duck hauling Harvey's green coach, four freight cars, and a caboose, Percy hauling three boxcars and a caboose at first and next with the Breakdown Train, Michael hauling three black and dark green coaches, Caitlin and Connor hauling their purple and white Express coach and blue and white Express coach, Thomas hauling a blue car, three troublesome trucks, a red conflat car, a grey conflat car, a slate car, a raspberry syrup tank, a milk car, an ice cream boxcar, and a caboose, James hauling two Annies, a red coach, and two Clarabels, Luke and Rheneas hauling six freight cars and a caboose, Toby hauling Henrietta at first and hauling Harvey's green coach, and Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach and Clarabel. *The second parody will show Tootle hauling his three wagons and Katy Caboose, Devious Diesel hauling five freight cars and caboose, Smudger shunting some freight cars, Bill and Ben hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, and Toby hauling Henrietta. *The third parody will show Bill and Ben hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, Arry and Bert shunting flatcars and empty cars, Toots hauling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches, Toby hauling Henrietta, and Gordon hauling his first green and yellow Express coach, Skarloey's first blue and yellow coach, Emily's first coach, Skarloey's second blue and yellow coach, Emily's second coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *The fourth parody will show Henry hauling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches, Emily hauling her two coaches, James hauling a troublesome truck, a slate car, another troublesome truck, another slate car, another troublesome truck, a red coach, a Jet Engine crate car, two troublesome trucks, a troublesome boxcar, and a caboose, Edward hauling S.C.Ruffey, a tree car, two troublesome trucks, a slate car, a conflat car, and a caboose, Percy hauling two mail cars and a caboose, Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, and Molly hauling four freight cars. *The fifth parody will show Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, his other green and yellow Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach, and a black and dark green Express coach, James hauling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach, Fearless Freddie's green and yellow coaches, and Spencer's red Express coach, Toby hauling Henrietta, Henry hauling a light red coach, a dark green coach, and two dark red coaches, Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, and Percy hauling two mail cars and a caboose. *The sixth parody will show Casey Jr. hauling his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose and Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel. *The seventh parody will show Henry hauling some freight cars and a caboose, Arthur shunting five freight cars, and Rocky talking with Casey Jones trying to explain. *The eighth parody will show Sir Topham Hatt talking to Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel. *The ninth parody will show Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, Percy hauling two mail cars and a caboose, and Oliver hauling S.C.Ruffey, a stone car, a coal car, a fish car, a milk wagon, a tar wagon, a fuel car, and Toad. *The tenth parody will show Bert shunting cars, Diesel 10 running light, and Edward hauling a blue car and two flatcars. *The eleventh parody will show Edward hauling a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach and Spencer's red Express coach, and Toby hauling Henrietta. *The twelfth parody will show Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel, Percy hauling two dark red coaches, and Arthur hauling two light red coaches. *The thirteen parody will show Bill and Ben hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, Toots hauling nine boxcars and a caboose, Smudger shunting some freight cars, Dennis shunting some freight cars, and Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel. Category:Dcolemanh